In traditional communication networks, operators may be provided with an ability to make network configuration decisions to affect quality of service (QoS). Changes to the network configuration that affect QoS are static. Typically, the network configuration achieved thereby trades off capacity of the communication network for increased performance in connection with specific service types. For example, a relatively lower block error rate (BLER) can be set, configured, or targeted in the network configuration. This may result in higher throughput per user on a wireless data connection, but normally at the cost of reduced overall user capacity. Conversely, a higher configured BLER can be set or targeted by the network operator and this may increase the overall user capacity, but ordinarily at the cost of lower throughput per user.
Conventional network configuration techniques can be adequate in many situations, such as when the operator aspires to approach a particular QoS for users. A QoS in connection with particular aspects of the network may be called for in connection with, for example a commitment or guarantee to users.
A QoS guarantee does not necessarily imply that such service will be of a particularly high quality in certain other aspects. For example, TCP (transport control protocol) applications can suffer from a lower throughput when the BLER (block error rate) is high; TCP congestion procedures can be triggered due to the higher delay of UTRAN (universal terrestrial radio access network) RLC (radio link control) retransmissions on the air interface.